Don't Blame Me
by commongay
Summary: Korra and Asami meet at party that they both were dragged to by their friends. Neither expect to meet anyone they like but then again they'd never met anyone quite like each other.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, come on Korra, come to the party with us!" Opal begged. She had gotten word of a frat party happening that night and was itching to go but was set on convincing Korra to attend with her. "You never come out with me. I miss my best friend and who knows, maybe you'll meet a cute girl while we're there!" Korra was sitting quietly trying to formulate a decent excuse to not go but she knew Opal would pick up on her lie.

"If I agree and come with you can I leave early when I inevitably get bored?" Korra asked, praying Opal would agree.

"Fine, but you have to promise to at least try to have fun, yeah?"

"Okay, okay I'll try." Korra agreed and Opal squealed with excitement. Korra rolled her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Fucking nerd"

"You love me" Opal said as she kissed her friend on the cheek and skipped out of the room.

"Still can't figure out why that is though!" Korra called after her.

"Asami, I know you're still bummed about breaking up with my brother but you gotta get back out there. You don't see Mako sitting around pouting, do you?" Bolin asked gently. "It's been like two months, you need to let loose and have some fun, being cooped up in here working on your designs and tinkering isn't doing you any good. Why don't you come to this party with me? Opal invited me and she said she's bringing her best friend with her. Korra is really nice, she might help you meet a nice guy." Asami thought about it and figured it couldn't hurt, she had been sulking but not for the reason Bolin thinks. She wasn't upset about her breakup with Mako. Well she was upset but not sad, Mako was still her friend no matter what and they'd move past this. She was upset because she'd realized something about herself and while she was okay with it she wasn't sure how her friends would react. She looked up at Bolin how was silently begging her to come to this party and was surprised to find that she kind of wanted to go. She was tired of sitting alone her garage fooling with her engineering projects. So she agreed to go out with Bolin, "Ok, I'll go with you but I wanna tell you something first." Asami said gathering her courage.

"What is it?" Bolin asked, looking concerned.

"I'm not only gonna be looking for a guy to hook up with tonight… I maybe sorta kinda like girls a little too? Ok more than a little, a lot really." She said and immediately cringed at her lack of eloquence.

"Dude why didn't you tell me?! Did you think I would freak out? I mean I am freaking out but like, in a good, supportive way, you feel? So like you're bi?" Bolin, always accepting. Asami mentally berated herself for ever doubting him.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, I mean I still like guys too. So yeah, I'm bi." Asami stated, trying to get used to how the word felt in her mouth.

"Nice! Now you have twice the amount of possible hook-ups tonight!" Asami laughed lightly and relaxed after realizing how tense she'd been moments ago. She leaned back into her chair and relished in the feeling of being out to one of her best friends, now she just needed to tell Opal and Mako. Just then Bolin's phone rang and he answered yelling "Opal, my main girl! What's the haps?" Asami couldn't hear Opal's side of the conversation so she had to figure it out using only Bolin's responses.

"Oh yeah! I got Asami to come too! Her and Korra should get along great." He waited while Opal spoke.

"Ok babe, see you tonight. Love you too" Bolin put his phone away and turned back to Asami.

"Go get changed into something a little less comfortable and more suited for a frat party and meet me at my place in like, 45 minutes." He said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes "and DON'T be late, got it?" he said sternly.

"Yes, I've got it, Bolin, I'll be there."

"Good, see you then." He said as had headed out the door and over his shoulder he shouted "By the way, I just got inside info telling me that Korra is into girls too, just thought it might be pertinent information." Asami let out a loud laugh. _I just came out to him today and he thinks I'm gonna go home with a girl already, he's a dreamer I'll give him that. _She thought as she made her way into the main part of the house and headed to her bedroom to get changed for the party.

Korra made her way down the stairs from her bedroom to leave for the party with Opal. She was standing in the kitchen grabbing a beer when Opal came down from her own room and gasped. Korra looked around mildly confused and asked "What? Is there a spider?! I swear Opal if there's a spider and you're not telling me I'll-"

"No, there's no spider but you can't wear THAT to the party!" Opal exclaimed gesturing to Korra's outfit. She was wearing a loosely fitted T-shirt with the sleeves ripped off and baggy jeans. Korra certainly saw nothing wrong with her clothes so she just gave Opal a confused look hoping she would explain what was wrong with them. And right on queue she did just that "IF YOU WAnT TO GET LAID YOU'VE GOTTA ADVERTISE THE PRODUCT! No girl is gonna want to fuck you if you're wearing that! Go change!" Korra stood there dumbfounded for a moment then followed Opal's order and headed back up to her room still not entirely sure what to wear. Opal called after her "and make sure the parts are tight! You've got a great ass, flaunt it!" at this Korra laughed loudly and yelled back down the stairs "I've got just the thing O!"

Five minutes later Korra came back down the stairs in a slightly tighter tank top with the Pink Floyd logo on it, skin-tight ripped black jeans, and combat boots. Opal looked her over and then nodded enthusiastically to show her that she'd done well. A couple minutes later they were headed out the door on their way to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami and Bolin arrived at the party just as a large, muscular guy crashed down the stairs holding a red plastic cup. Bolin had to yank Asami out of the way before the guy crushed her. The guy, who turned out to be in the fraternity that was throwing the party, apologized and gave them each a beer before staggering off toward the source of the music.

Asami took a sip of the bitter substance while taking the time to look around, surveying her surroundings. She was searching for potential hook-ups, guys and girls. She didn't really expect to go home with anyone but she wasn't opposed to some drunken making out. Just then Bolin shouted to her over the music "Opal just texted me and told that she and Korra are here!" But Asami wasn't paying attention. She was too busy staring at the girl by the door. She was completely entranced by this woman when suddenly Bolin noticed her trance-like state and followed her line of sight. He let out a short laugh, leaned close and said "it looks like you've found your target for the night, huh? By the way that's Opal's best friend Korra." Asami looked at him and saw his excited grin. His excitement was contagious and mad her excited and suddenly she was happy she came.

Korra's piercing blue eyes locked on her green ones, the girls smiled at each other and Asami knew who she was going home with that night. Opal leaned toward Korra so she could see the girl that had Korra's undivided attention and, just like Bolin, chuckled lightly and said, "Well, it looks like Asami has caught your eye. Go over there already, flirt, get your head in the game!"

"This isn't High School Musical, Opal." Korra responded with her signature eye-roll.

"WHAT TEAM?" Opal yelled, much louder than was entirely necessary.

"Shut it, I'm going ok? Oh, and WILDCATS!" Korra said so her friend would keep her voice down. She began moving across the room toward Asami, her heart beating much harder than it had been a minute before. Korra gathered up her courage and approached the green-eyed girl.

Asami stood completely still as Korra made her way over, her pulse thundering in her head, she almost couldn't hear Korra when she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Korra." She said with hand extended for Asami to shake. Asami took it and introduced herself as well, "Hey! I'm Asami, it's nice to meet you." She gave Korra her most flirtatious smile. Both stood for a few moments after trying to think of something to say. Korra spoke up first, "So, do you wanna dance with me or what?" Asami was both surprised and pleased by Korra's forwardness.

"Absolutely, though I must admit, I'm not much of a dancer." Asami stated.

"Good, you'll make me look even better." Korra said confidently as she led Asami to area that had been designated for dancing. Asami looped her arms around Korra's neck and Korra rested her hands on Asami's waist, both moved to the beat of the music. Korra realized that Asami wasn't lying when she'd said she wasn't much of a dancer but Korra didn't mind because damn was she hot and damn did she look good with that light sheen of sweat that she'd worked up from dancing. Korra watched the taller girl move to the music, well try to move to the music, she was off by a beat or seven, but Korra was enthralled nonetheless.

"Ouch, you weren't kidding about being a bad dancer. That was my foot, I'm probably crippled now." Korra joked.

"Hey now, don't blame me! I warned you!" Asami argued.

"This is true, this is very true." Korra agreed and they went back to dancing.

Asami looked into Korra's eyes and had the sudden urge to kiss her. She didn't really see any reason to fight that urge so she leaned down a bit and let her lips meet Korra's. Korra responded immediately and leaned into the kiss, parting her lips slightly and biting Asami's bottom lip. Asami moaned pulling them out of their moment and they both realized they were still on the dance floor surrounded by drunken, dancing, college students.

"I think we got a little carried away there." Korra said against Asami's lips.

"Yeah, we did didn't we?" she responded, placing another quick peck on Korra's lips.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Korra asked stepping back, holding out her hand for Asami to take.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Asami said, taking Korra's hand and following her out the front door onto the street.

They walked along the street in silence for a while, watching their breaths appear and vanish. Asami broke the silence, "You know, I'm really glad Bolin dragged me along tonight." She admitted.

"Me too. Y'know I really didn't wanna come with Opal but she convinced me and I'm really glad she did, otherwise I wouldn't have met you."

"Nah, we would've met eventually, I mean, you're best friends with Opal and I'm best friends with Bolin and Bolin and Opal are dating. It was pretty much inevitable of you ask me. Plus I dated Mako… and he talked about you quite a bit." Asami admitted.

"Oh my god! You're the girl he dated after me?!" Korra said sounding surprised.

"You didn't know? I figured that was something Opal would've mentioned."

"Well I try not to make a habit of discussing my ex's relationship status with his brother's girlfriend, y'know? Besides when me and Mako finally started speaking again you and him had broken up." Korra stated matter-of-factly.

"Gotcha and in all honesty I'm kind of glad we did. He and I work better as friends, we always fought and I never felt quite like I fit in the relationship anyway."

"I know what you mean, though my reason for not staying in the relationship was because he always got jealous, afraid I was into this girl or that guy. You didn't have that problem?" she asked curiously.

"Well, he didn't know that I'm into girls too… hell I didn't know at the time!" Asami joked.

"Ahhhh, I see. You're a baby-bike."

"A what now?" Asami asked, genuinely confused.

"A baby-bike. Like a baby-dyke only you're bi, so a baby-bike." Korra explained.

"Please elaborate, I don't think I quite understand."

"Like a person who is newly out, or just recently accepted their queerness." Asami gave her a skeptical look but nodded in understanding, she made a mental note to google the term later.


	3. Chapter 3

When the pair reached the end of the street both hesitated, not wanting to turn back and return to the party quite yet. Korra, being impulsive as always, turned to Asami and spoke, "Y'know, I've never met anyone quite like you…"

"I could say the same." Asami smiled, looking into Korra's eyes, taking notice of the eyeliner smudged slightly under her ocean blue eyes.

"And, if you wouldn't mind, I would really like to get to know you. You seem- hm, what's the word I'm looking for? Intriguing? Fascinating?" Korra mused.

"Beautiful, stunning, beautiful…" Asami suggested jokingly.

"While those are extremely accurate I don't think it's what I was aiming for. How about I think about it tonight and let you know when we get coffee tomorrow?" Korra asked, smirking.

"Oh? Am I being asked on a date? Did you just ask me on a date? You think you're real smooth don't you? Well, I'll have you know that you are indeed pretty smooth." Asami stated, poking Korra's bicep, "and hot, wow, ok, that's a muscle." Asami blushed slightly, returning her hand to her side.

"Gotta stay fit if I wanna get the ladies." Korra teased as she flexed her impressively muscled arms. "Plus, swimming requires a lot of upper-body workouts, this is the result." She said in more serious tone.

"Oh my, she's smooth, ripped, and a swimmer. What more could I ask for in a woman?" Asami fully expected Korra to make a snarky comment, since that seemed to be their established dynamic but Korra threw her for a loop and remained serious, "You could expect a lot more I promise you." Asami wasn't sure how to respond; thankfully Korra continued by changing the subject, "So, you never gave me an answer about the date, should I assume no answer is a yes? Because I'm sensing it's a yes." Korra moved closer as she said this, close enough for Asami to feel heat radiating off of her. Close enough for her to smell Korra's shampoo, something vaguely minty.

"Obviously." Was all Asami could whisper before Korra's lips were on hers for the second time that night and all she could think was how it wouldn't suck if they did this a lot more.

When they finally returned to the party they located Opal and Bolin who were in a corner, sloppily making out, clearly hammered. Asami and Korra looked at each other rolling their eyes at their friends' shameless display of affection. Both knew they would need to walk their friends home or at least call a cab. Asami contemplated asking Korra if she wanted to come home with her but decided against it, realizing that she wasn't nearly drunk enough, or really drunk at all for that matter, to make it not awkward. Little did Asami know that the same thought had crossed Korra's mind more than once since they kissed on the dance floor. Korra decided to ask her out instead, trying not to be too forward but still letting Asami know she was interested.

Eventually the girls needed to break Bolin and Opal apart if they were ever going to get them home. They didn't really expect it to be such a task though. Bolin was leaning heavily on Asami and Korra was practically dragging Opal out the door. Asami found herself wishing Bolin wasn't 180 pounds of pure muscle because holding him up was challenging, to say the least. Once all four of them were out the door Asami turned to Korra and asked "How did you two get here? Do you need a ride?" Asami offered, secretly hoping they did so she could spend just a little more time with Korra.

"No, thanks, we drove in my car."

"Oh, ok. So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Asami asked, hoping their date was still on.

"Of course! Can I get your number so we can figure out where to meet up?" Korra requested excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, absolutely." Asami responded as she reached out for Korra's phone and entered the digits quickly, double-checking to ensure they were correct. She handed to phone back to Korra who smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Goodnight!" Korra said kissing Asami quickly on the cheek before heading off to her car, dragging Opal along with her.

Asami stood rooted to the sidewalk for a few moments watching how Korra walked filled with a confidence that rivaled her own and admiring the way she cared for Opal while she was in her drunken state. Asami could easily see how protective Korra was of her friend and how much she loved her just from the way she helped her into the car and buckled her seatbelt for her. Asami smiled and hoisted Bolin up, throwing his arm around her shoulder and starting the trek to her own car. It was obvious Bolin had had several (dozen) more drinks after she and Korra went for that walk and Asami decided it would be best if Bolin just stayed at her house for the night. She didn't want to bring him and come crashing through the front door and wake Mako. If she learned one thing from dating him it's that you never, EVER wake Mako in the middle of the night. So she drove home and helped Bolin out of his clothes and put him on the couch. She slid a bucket over next to him in case he needed to throw up, which she expected he would. Asami put a blanket on him and went upstairs to her own bedroom to change into PJ's. As she was changing she hear her phone buzz and went to look who was texting her at 2:57 AM. It was Korra.

-Hey! It's Korra. Just wanted to check that you and Bolin got home ok.

-Yeah, we did thanks for checkingJ how's Opal doing?

-She'll survive, probably lol

-Seems like they had fun tonight. So did I;)

-Same. Cant wait for tomorrow. We should get some sleep. Sweet dreams, Asami.

-Sweet dreams, Korra.

Asami couldn't stop smiling as she lay in bed trying to sleep. All she could think about was how good Korra smelled and how soft her hands were and how good of a dancer she was. Asami didn't remember when she fell asleep, she remembered dreaming about Korra.


	4. Chapter 4

Korra jolted awake at the sound of her alarm. She checked the time, it read 8:32 AM, and she thanked the spirits she didn't sleep through her alarm. She rolled out of bed slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and shuffled over to her closet to get ready for her date with Asami later. She stared at her open closet, dumbfounded. She didn't know what she should wear, it was only coffee, she wanted to look like she put some effort in but not look like she put too much effort. She decided to ask Opal since she seemed to be the fashion-oriented one of the two.

"OPAL!" Korra called from her room.

"Huh?" Opal responded, sounding sleepy and disoriented.

"I need your help with something, if you don't mind." She heard Opal pad down the hall toward her room. She entered, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, Korra. You should consider a career as an alarm clock" Opal joked.

"Oh shit, I forgot how early it was. Sorry. Are you very hung-over?" Korra asked.

"Yeah a little, not too bad, thanks to you for making me drink so much water last night." Opal answered. "What do you need help with?"

"Oh right! Ok, so, I have this date later and I have no clue what to wear!" Korra explained, feeling slightly panicked and hoping it wasn't obvious.

"Ooohhh, a date? With Asami? Are you nervous? Where are you going?" Opal bombarded her with questions and waved her hands excitedly.

"Yes, with Asami. Yes, I'm very nervous. We're going for coffee. NOW TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD WEAR!"

"Okok, explain to me how you want to be perceived."

"I wanna look like I put forth minimal effort but still look really hot."

"Aight, I know just the thing." Opal said while nudging Korra aside and stepping into her closet. A few minutes later Opal reappeared holding a pile of clothes and thrust them at Korra. "Here. Put these on and then you can thank me for saving your ass… again." Opal said smugly and exited the room, leaving Korra to change into the clothes she'd been handed. Korra removed her PJ's and changed quickly.

She moved over to her full-length mirror looking over the outfit chosen by her friend and smiled. Opal had done well, picking out a solid ocean blue button up, khakis, and oxford shoes. Korra looked back up at her face and then at her hair and sighed.

"What am I going to do with my hair?" she said aloud to herself. She left her room and headed to the bathroom to try and make herself look slightly less dead. She combed her hair, which made it 10x worse than it was to begin with, and then changed her mind and gathered her shoulder length hair into a messy ponytail. She decided that looked acceptable and then attempted to apply a bit of makeup. Once she looked presentable enough she returned to her bedroom and retrieved her cell phone and texted Asami.

\- So, where would you like to meet up?

\- How about I meet you at you place and we can go together?

\- That sounds good to me:) Any place in particular you'd like to go?

\- Nope! Wherever you want I'm fine!

\- Ok cool, you can come right in when you get here btw.

\- Alrighty! See you soon:)

Korra shoved her phone into one of her back pockets and her wallet into the other and headed down the stairs to wait for Asami. She was beginning to feel very nervous and jittery, tapping her foot, fiddling with her bracelets; she was excited. She'd never felt this way before a date before. She sat on the couch in the living room and waited.

Asami was woken by the sound of her phone buzzing. She rolled over with an exasperated huff and looked at the text. It was from Korra. Her eyes immediately shot over to the clock on her nightstand and she began to panic. It was already 10 AM. She'd overslept and had to get ready fast. She leapt out of bed and dashed to her closet, searching for something well suited for a coffee date. She found a cute dress that she hadn't worn in a while and decided it would do well enough and threw it on with a pair of casual heals. She raced to the bathroom to put on minimal makeup; she didn't have time for anything elaborate. Hoping the makeup was presentable she mover on to her hair. Grabbing her curling iron she began to fix her hair as quickly as possible. Finally, she decided she had done all she could and left the apartment with her phone and her purse in hand.

Asami arrived later than Korra expected but she wasn't complaining because, as expected, Asami was a vision. Korra prayed she looked half as good. As she walked into the house Asami thought to herself how hot Korra looked while not looking like she tried too hard to achieve her hotness. Asami was extremely impressed but also embarrassed because she looked less than radiant and compared to Korra she thought she may as well be placed in a zoo enclosure. Asami felt the need to apologize for both her appearance and her tardiness.

"Look, I'm really sorr-"

"You look gr-" they spoke simultaneously.

"Uh sorry you go first." Asami insisted.

"I was just going to say that you look amazing." Asami's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Um… I was going to apologize for how disheveled I look." Asami admitted. Korra laughed.

"Honestly you look absolutely stunning." Korra promised.

"Thanks, so do you by the way. Like, you look really hot." Both girls blushed a deep crimson.

"Yeah, I had to beg Opal to help me find something to wear" Korra laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, it worked because damn girl you fine." Asami joked.

"Ha, thanks." An awkward silence fell between the women and Asami cleared her throat.

"Uh, should we get going?" Asami asked nervously.

"Yeah, we probably should. It's a decent walk from here to the coffee shop." Korra began heading to the door when Asami grabbed her arm and turned her around. Making a split second decision Asami pulled Korra to her and kissed the other girl. Hoping this would some of the tension that had built up between them since she'd gotten there. Korra responded immediately and both girls felt the awkwardness lift off them. They pulled away and Asami said, "Ok, _now_ we can go." And she led the way out the door. Korra took Asami's hand in hers and they began the trek to the coffee shop both feeling optimistic.


	5. Chapter 5

They reached the coffee place and took a table near the back where it was a bit dimmer and slightly quieter than the rest of the room. Korra offered to go up and order for Asami who accepted and soon they both had warm cups of coffee. Korra was surprised that Asami took hers black. It excited to Korra beyond measure that she had so much to learn about the girl across from her and she wanted to as much as possible today.

"So, Asami, tell me something." Korra started.

"What do you wanns know?"

"Everything, but let's start with where you're from." Korra suggested.

"Well, I'm actually from here. Not too exciting."

"Ohh, a native of Republic City eh?"

"Yep."

"What about your parents? What are they like?"

"Well, my father and I don't really speak and my mother died when I was six." Asami admitted.

"Oh my spirits! I am so sorry." Korra apologized sincerely.

"No, no it's fine, really. I don't mind talking about it." Asami assured her.

"Yeah but still I'm sorry." Korra said.

"Thanks-" Asami trailed off. "What about you? Where are you from?" Asami directed Korra's questions at her. Korra smiled.

"I'm originally from the Southern Water Tribe but I moved here for school." Korra explained.

"Oh? What do you study?" Asami inquired.

"Well, I'm majoring in music performance and minoring in aerodynamics because my father wants me to have a fall back if the music path doesn't work out."

"That sounds exciting. What do you play?"

"I sing mostly, at least that's my focus in school, but can pretty much find my way around any sting instrument with relative ease." Korra said, sounding confident in her abilities. This information only made Asami more attracted to Korra and made her want to know more.

"Wow, that's impressive. I can play a little piano but that's the extent of my musical prowess." Asami stated.

"We should play together sometime." Korra suggested with an excited tone.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Asami smiled across the table at the other girl. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just looking at each other. Korra took note of how perfectly Asami's eyeliner was applied, remembering that she had rushed out the door that morning. To gave Korra the impression that she was a perfectionist, unlike herself. Korra was impatient, impulsive, and sometimes quite abrasive, while still maintaining her happy-go-lucky attitude (most of the time). Asami, on the other hand, is humble, a bit reserved, and guarded. Both women are independent and loyal to a fault, both willing to stand up for what is right.

"What do you do? Do you go to uni?" Korra asked curiously after a while.

"Oh no, I'm the CEO of Future Industries. I took over for my father after he was arrested." Asami said this very nonchalantly as though it was completely normal for a woman in her early 20's to be in charge of an international corporation.

"Wait, hold up, Asami as in Asami Sato?! How old are you again?" Korra was rattled by this new information.

"Haha, I'm 22. And yeah Asami Sato is the name. I don't know your last name either, what is it?"

"It's Tunutmoak but, hold up. Does that mean that you designed the Satocycle?!" Korra was being a GIANT nerd and basically fangirling. "Oh man those things are so dope!" Asami was blushing at what the girl was saying about how amazing her designs are and how much she admired her work etc. but then something hit her. That name also sounded familiar. Tunutmoak, she knew she'd heard that name somewhere but she didn't know where.

"Korra, your last name, could you repeat it?" Asami requested hoping hearing it again would jog her memory.

"Tunutmoak." Asami covered her mouth in surprise because she figured it out. Her father was leader of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Your dad?-" Asami started.

"Yeah, its not a big deal really." Korra shrugged.

"But that means you would take over for him when he dies or retires…" Asami continued.

"I mean, I guess, technically that's what is supposed to happen but I don't really want the position." Korra explained. Asami creased her eyebrows in confusion.

"How come?"

"Because I've seen the decisions and sacrifices my father has had to make over the years and I just, I could never do that. I get to emotionally invested in things and people and to make tough decisions you have to be able to rely on your head not your heart." Asami considered this and understood what Korra was trying to get at.

"I get what you mean. You think it would change you?"

"Yeah I really do." It was quiet for a while, both sipping their drinks slowly, lost in their own thoughts.

Korra's eyes never left Asami. She was studying the older girl intently. Watching the way her chest rose and fell; how her hair was done so perfectly; the color of her lipstick; just her. She mesmerized Korra; everything about her was fascinating. Korra wanted to memorize all of it, wanted nothing left to her imagination, but not in a sexual way. She wanted to know her, the things that irritated her, what her favorite food was, whether she said gif or jif. All of it. Nothing was insignificant to Korra, Asami was, for all intense and purposes, her wonderwall. Korra smiled at her own thoughts and Asami took notice.

"What are thinking about?" She asked curiously.

"You." Korra answered honestly. Asami blushed a deep red and smiled. She wasn't used to people being so honest with her and she was beyond happy. She was baffled by how a girl she didn't even know 24 hours ago could make her smile so often and so sincerely. She'd never experienced a connection with anyone the way she did with Korra. It was exciting and new and Asami was into it, she was genuinely into Korra, more so than she was Mako.

"You're really great you know that?"

"I've heard that before, yes. Though you saying it means more." Korra flirted.

"We should this again. Soon. I want to hear you sing if you wouldn't mind." Asami stated. Korra smiled, she had hoped Asami would say something to that effect.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind at all. I don't have any classes tomorrow if you're free. You could swing by my place and we could hang out. I have a piano if you wouldn't mind playing for me I'll sing with the piano." Korra offered. Asami immediately felt nervous. She hadn't played in years and never with someone singing beside her. She started to panic internally but one look at Korra's soft, encouraging smile and she was fine. Asami knew Korra wouldn't be bothered by a wrong note here or there so Asami agreed.

"Sounds like a date!" Asami said excitedly.

"Indeed it does." Korra concurred. Asami looked at her phone to get the time. 2:07, it read. They'd been there for a little over 2 and a half hours. She was astonished by how quickly time seemed to pass with Korra, even at the party the night before time seemed to move quickly, Asami assumed it was because she enjoyed the company so much. She couldn't help but wish time would move slower, that was also because she enjoyed the company so much.

"We've been here for like 2 hours. Should we head out and leave the table open for someone else?" Asami asked.

"I guess but y'know I really don't want this date to end just yet…" Korra told her with a soft expression.

"Neither do I, what do you propose we do if we leave here?"

"Oh I don't know, we could go to a park, or see a movie, fall in love maybe." Korra joked, though there was hint of truth behind her words. Korra really could see herself falling for Asami; she just didn't want to let on just yet. It was only their first date after all.

"Man, all three of those options sound very appealing. What a dilemma, I suppose I could make enough time to do all of those, I would have to shuffle around a few meeting though." Asami joked back, smirking, at least Korra thought she was joking, but she did actually have several meetings with suppliers around five o'clock so she'd have to call her assistant to move them to tomorrow.

Asami stood up from the table, gathering her things, motioning for Korra to do the same. Korra obeyed and followed Asami out the door. They reached the sidewalk and headed toward the park. Korra slid her hand into Asami's as they went, squeezing lightly. Asami ran her thumb over Korra's, bumping her shoulder playfully.

When they reached the park they found a bench that was slightly more secluded than the others that were facing the pond and sat. Korra's thigh was flush against Asami's and Korra's arm was draped over the back of the bench behind Asami. Each snuggled into the other a little because, even though it was early spring, it was still a bit chilly. Korra smiled to herself, she hadn't felt this content for what seemed to her like years. The other girl caught a glimpse of Korra's smile and her heart fluttered, she wondered how a simple smile could cause that kind of effect on her.

Asami pulled out her phone and looked up the movies that were playing that day. There were several options but the only one playing that looked good wasn't playing until 7:45 that night, she wasn't sure Korra would want to wait around with her for that long. Asami turned in her seat to look at Korra and turned her phone to face her. Korra cocked an eyebrow in a silent question. Asami explained, "I don't know what kind of movies you like but The Winter Soldier isn't playing until 7:45 and honestly that's the only one that appeals to me." Korra nodded.

"Wouldn't have pegged you as a Marvel girl…" Korra said jokingly.

"Scarlett Johansson is hot… so is Seb Stan." Asami shrugged, her bluntness amused Korra.

"Believe me I know how hot ScarJo is. I'm down to hang 'til 7:45 if you are. I've been meaning to go see that movie for a week or so." Asami immediately felt a rush of nerves. /what are we going to do for 5 and a half hours?/ she thought.

"What are we going to do until then?" Asami asked, sounding far more suggestive than she intended. Korra titled her head and smirked.

"Well, I was going to suggest that we move our plans for tomorrow to today but if you have a better idea I'd be thrilled to hear it." She teased, Asami turned red.

"Nope, that sounds good to me." Asami responded, trying to regain her cool. Korra nodded and stood, extending her hand for Asami to take.

"My apartment isn't far from here, just a few blocks." She explained pointing in the direction of her place.

Asami leapt off the bench grabbing Korra's hand in the process and pulled her along in the direction Korra had pointed. "C'mon, I wanna hear your angelic voice Ms. Tunutmoak and I'm not a fan of waiting!" Korra was pulled toward Asami by her excitement, which resulted in them bumping into each other, chest to chest. Korra stepped even closer, slowly moving her hand to the side of Asami's face, tugging the taller girl down to her and connecting their lips. Korra smiled against Asami's lips, running her tongue along the girls bottom lip. It was slow and soft and almost chaste but it left Asami utterly breathless and wanting more, much much more.


End file.
